Simple, low-cost diagnostic technologies are an important component of strategies for improving health-care and access to health-care in developing nations and resource-limited settings. According to the World Health Organization, diagnostic devices for use in developing countries should be ASSURED (affordable, sensitive, specific, user-friendly, rapid and robust, equipment-free, and deliverable to end-users). Conventional ELISA is one of the most commonly used methods for detecting disease markers; however, current ELISA devices do not meet the requirements of an ASSURED diagnostic assay. Thus, there remains a need for multiplexed assay devices that are inexpensive, portable, and easy to construct and use.